


Summer, Beach, Passion

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: On summer break from University Jinhwan, along with Hanbin and Jiwon, have hit up a small town popular during the summer time with it's beaches and many rental houses.There he meets a tall and husky voiced man who catches his interest, and the feeling seems to be mutual.





	1. Chapter 1

”Jinhwan-hyung, get a move on!” Jiwon complained as he hauled both his, Jinhwan’s and Hanbin’s bags out of the trunk of the car.

 

“Just a second” Jinhwan *don’t rush me, I’m coming, but you’re annoying* he held his phone up and held a peace sign in front of his face to take a selfie with the beach in the background.

 

“Hyung!” Hanbin complained as he helped Jiwon.

 

“Alright, alright.” Jinhwan hurriedly grabbed his bag out of Jiwon’s hand and let it slump down to his side heavily.

 

“Seriosuly, what’ve you got in there?!” Jiwon asked looking down at the red marks on his fingers from where the bags handle had been.

 

“Just the essentials.” Jinhwan pouted, putting his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Whatever, let’s just put our stuff away and hit the beach!” Hanbin exclaimed happily, throwing his hand into the air as if saying onwards.

 

“It’s so great that your aunt’s friend would let us stay here cheaply” Hanbin looked at Jiwon with a beaming smile on his face.

 

Jiwon laughed smugly.

 

Hanbin opened the door, followed by Jinhwan and Jiwon last.

 

Once inside Jinhwan tossed his bag onto the closest piece of furniture; in this case a sofa.

 

“Let’s go for a swim!” Hanbin cheered and marched to the door.

 

Jinhwan and Jiwon looked at each other and smiled before they followed him.

 

Jiwon was the first of them to go in the water; he ran out amongst the waves and threw himself in.

 

Hanbin came after, but he stopped about half-way standing in water to just above the knees while looking anxious.

 

Jinhwan sat on the beach for a bit, watching the other two playing in the water.

 

“Hyung! Come join us!” Jiwon yelled, jumping up and down in the water waving with both hands.

 

Jinhwan got to his feet and wandered down to where he could see the sand getting wet from the waves crashing over the shore.

 

He stood still for a moment, waiting for a wave to come in; the other two grew impatient and came towards him, their hands raised ominously and with evil grins on their faces.

 

Realizing what was in store for him, Jinhwan raised his arms in a slight panic begging the two to stop.

 

Jinhwan hoped they’d listen to him, but he was wrong and soon found himself horizontal and on his way out into the sea.

 

“One” they held him out before pulling him back “Two!” forward again and back again “Three!” as they yelled they tossed Jinhwan into the water.

 

The second Jinhwan was submerged they ran for the beach, both laughing loudly.

 

Jinhwan scrambled to the surface and swam after them, almost catching Hanbin before he left the water completely.

 

He hurtled after the youngest and managed to wrap his arm around his waist and down they both went; since they were wet they were suddenly both covered in sand from head to toe; Hanbin even had some in his mouth and he started complaining loudly about it as he felt the tiny grains getting crushed between his teeth.

 

Jinhwan and Jiwon laughed, after a while Hanbin rejoined them after having reentered the water to wash off the sand, and for a while they joked around like this; and by the time they decided to have dinner all three had been drenched in sand several times and been tossed into the water.

 

“Hey, this place looks good.” Jinhwan said after taking note of all the people sitting there and the menu; it was a bar/restaurant sort of place that was just at the edge of the beach.

 

They found an empty table and sat down and a young girl came up to them with menus.

 

They ordered a few dishes to share and waited for a little; while they waited Jinhwan wanted to take selfies.

 

The food arrived and they ate heartily; all three taking various pictures of the food, themselves and each other.

 

“Let’s eat here again!” Jiwon chimed happily, patting his tummy as they walked.

 

“Yeah, it was really good!” Hanbin agreed smiling widely.

 

Jinhwan sighed with contentment, closing his eyes for a moment to feel the warm summer breeze caress him.

 

“HEY!” A dark voice yelled from behind.

 

They all turned to see a tall, young man running towards them with something in his hand.

 

He came to a stop right in front of them and held the something out; it was Jinhwan’s wallet.

 

“You forgot this” The young man’s eyes were fastened on Jinhwan as he held out the wallet for him to take.

 

“Oh, thank you!” Jinhwan felt grateful as he held out his hand and watched as the young man placed the wallet in it.

 

“No problem, thank you for visiting the restaurant.” He said professionally and gave a little bow.

 

Jinhwan looked from his wallet and up at the young man; he was much taller than himself, even taller than Jiwon, and his face was really handsome with thick eyebrows and a solid jaw and lush plump lips; all this along with his dark voice made him really attractive.

 

“Again, thank you so much!” Jinhwan put the wallet into his pocket.

 

The young man gave him a crooked grin, making Jinhwan’s heart skip a beat as the other’s eyes were twinkling with a little something that Jinhwan couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“No worries, just glad I caught you in time. Bye.” He tilted his head slightly to the side and then turned to say good bye to Hanbin and Jiwon as well.

 

He turned around and jogged back to the restaurant, leaving the three to go back to their house.

 

“He was really handsome” Hanbin voiced what they were all thinking.

 

  “What’chu say?” Jiwon appeared behind Hanbin and grabbed him from behind.

 

“Ugh, stop flirting so much would you?” Jinhwan begged as he quickened his walk to get a way form this idiot couple.

 

The two men simply laughed a little then separated to walk side by side the rest of the way to the house.

 

*

 

The next day Jinhwan woke to Jiwon making breakfast.

 

“You’re up early?” He looked Jiwon up and down.

 

“Yeah, I want to get as much as possible out of the day” He flashed a smile at the other man.

 

Jiwon chuckled to himself as he watched the eggs sizzling in the pan.

 

Once Jiwon had managed to drag Hanbin out of bed and they’d all eaten breakfast they went grocery shopping; after buying all the food they needed they wandered about a little to look at the shops.

 

After about ten minutes they all had a new t-shirt and Jiwon had a new cap.

 

They went back to the house and put the food away before they grabbed the beach stuff and left again.

 

The beach was crowded with lots of people; families and couples and groups of friends.

 

Jinhwan watched Hanbin and Jiwon messing around like yesterday.

 

Jinhwan remained on the beach instead; it’s not that he didn’t want to go swimming, but he simply wanted to feel the hot summer on his skin for a little bit longer.

 

“Jinhwan-hyung!” Hanbin came storming up the beach towards his elder.

 

“How’s the water?” Jinhwan smiled at him as he came close.

 

“It’s really nice!” Hanbin beamed at him water dripping down from his hair.

 

“Guess I’ll take a dip then” Jinhwan got to his feet and stretched his hands into the air.

 

He took off his t-shirt and walked lazily towards the water; as his toes were submerged by a wave he crinkled his toes into the wet sand and stood there for a moment.

 

“Come on!” Hanbin grabbed Jinhwan’s shoulder and walked with him into the water until they were about waist deep, Hanbin then threw himself into the water and swam to Jiwon who’d been floating in his back in the waves.

 

Jinhwan followed and together they joked and played, pushed each other under and tried to catch each other off guard.

 

After a while Jinhwan became tired and swam back in to the beach.

 

He stumbled out of the water as a few big waves came in just as he tried to get out.

 

He stumbled and almost fell but as he held out his arm to keep his balance someone grabbed him and pulled him up.

 

“Thank you!” Jinhwan exclaimed before he looked up to see the tall, handsome young man from last night.

 

“You OK?” He asked seeming genuinely concerned with his brow slightly furrowed at him.

 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Jinhwan tilted his head slightly to the side while smiling up at him.

 

“That’s good” The other smiled back at him while pulling him upright.

 

Jinhwan glanced down at their hands still clasped; he felt his heart skip yet again and looked back up to see the young man also looking down at their hands.

 

His head tilted forward he looked sideways at Jinhwan and flashed a haughty, crooked smile that made Jinhwan’s heart flutter before he let go, then they both laughed out of embarrassment.

 

Jinhwan bit his lip and sucked on it for a little contemplating his next move.

 

“I’m Kim Jinhwan, what’s your name?” He felt a bit embarrassed and shot a glance at the young man.

 

As he watched the others’ smile widened “I’m Koo June” his eyes twinkled as he said it.

 

“Jinhwan!” Jiwon called loudly from right behind him and Jinhwan felt annoyed that his friend had interrupted them.

 

He flashed a bright smile at June before turning his head, his smile turning stiff and annoyed.

 

“What?” He asked in a forcibly cheerful voice.

 

Jiwon stopped frozen and his smile dropped slightly.

 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” He asked innocently.

 

“Sort of.” Jinhwan hissed through gritted teeth.

 

Jiwon held his hands up in an attempt to wordlessly apologize as he backed away.

 

“Your friend?” June asked calmly.

 

“Yeah, he’s kind of an idiot. A really nice guy, but kind of dumb.” Jinhwan turned around to face June and found him grinning, watching Jiwon swimming back out.

 

“Seems like a good friend.” June chortled looking from Jiwon to Jinhwan.

 

“Yeah” Jinhwan smiled at him and June smiled back.

 

Jinhwan felt embarrassed so he started playing in the sand with his foot and looked down at June’s feet.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you’re OK. I gotta go, enjoy your day.” June flashed him a smile again and started walking away.

 

“Thanks again, bye.” Jinhwan gave a small wave and watched June walk away.

 

June walked for a while, wandering between people then he waved at some guys that were probably his friends.

 

“What’s up?” Hanbin’s voice was teasing as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Jinhwan leaning on his shoulders.

 

“Hm? Nothing!” Jinhwan answered in a flustered voice.

 

“Uhu-“ Hanbin gave Jinhwan a sarcastic look.

 

 

Later that evening Jinhwan had convinced Hanbin and Jiwon to return to the restaurant that they’d been to the day before.

 

When they came in the door Jinhwan’s eyes swept the room, but he couldn’t see June anywhere.

 

“Looking for someone?” Hanbin leered putting his arm outstretched over Jinwhan’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up!” Jinhwan grabbed Hanbin’s arm and pushed it off.

 

They sat down and ordered some food, but despite the good mood and animated chatter Jinhwan kept looking around.

 

“I gotta run to the toilet.” Jinhwan said suddenly and got to his feet.

 

He asked a waiter and got pointed in the right direction through a curtain clad doorway leading into a hallway at the back.

 

When he came back out he saw that the door opposite lead to the kitchen and the door at the end of the hallway lead outside.

 

The door to the kitchen opened and June appeared holding a garbage bag.

 

June looked up and saw Jinhwan standing there and his face broke into a smile.

 

He closed the door to the kitchen and put the garbage bag down.

 

“Hey” He said in his dark and raspy voice, combined with the look he was giving him it sent a chill down Jinhwan’s spine.

 

“Hi” Jinhwan replied breathlessly.

 

“You came back.” He seemed pleased, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

 

“Yeah, the food was good and the atmosphere also…” Jinhwan felt embarrassed and smiled nervously at him.

 

“That’s good to hear” June laughed a little as he said it, the smile on his face made Jinhwan’s heart flutter and he laughed a little as well.

 

His eyes kept travelling to look at June, but each time he noticed he’d look away and laugh nervously.

 

“So, there’s a party talking place later tonight if you…” June looked at him and paused “and your friends would like to come.” His eyes gleamed with hopefulness.

 

“Sure, sounds like fun!” Jinhwan smiled happily.

 

“Cool. I’ll meet you at the pier at ten?” June seemed elated as he grinned while flashing all his teeth.

 

 “OK. See you then!” Jinhwan beamed at him and turned towards the doorway; June returned his smile as he took a firm grip on the trash bag and started walking in the opposite direction, towards the door at the very end of the hallway.

 

Jinhwan felt like he was walking on clouds as he strode happily bacl to the table.

 

“There you are!” Hanbin exclaimed loudly, both men looking at him.

 

“We were starting to worry!” Jiwon added.

 

“Oh, don’t you guys worry so much, you’re worse than my parents.” Jinhwan sat down, still feeling happy.

 

“Anyways, we’re going to a part tonight!” He dug into his food again.

 

“”What?” Hanbin stared at Jinhwan, surprised.

 

“There you go, the social butterfly…” Jiwon grumbled in a low voice.

 

“Shut it! We’re going to meet up at the pier at ten.” Jinhwan continued slightly annoyed, but still a buzz at the thought of seeing June again.

 

*

 

“Hey” June came jogging up to them.

 

“Hey.” Jinhwan said and their eyes met; June smiled at him.

 

Jiwon and Hanbin exchanged glances; they both got the feeling that they were the third wheel.

 

“Let’s go. It’s not far from here.” June said and waved at them to follow him.

 

The three men followed him into a street with middleclass houses; they could see where the party was because the front door was open and happy, drunk partygoers were filling the small porch in front of the house as well as the low buzz of music.

 

Once inside they followed June to greet the host; once that was out of the way Hanbin and Jiwon disappeared and Jinhwan was left with June.

 

The man beamed at him for a second before his eyes narrowed and he bit his lip.

 

Jinhwan felt his heart skip as he met the other’s sultry gaze.

 

As they wandered through the house they ended up at what seemed to be the main dance floor; June grabbed Jinhwan’s arm and pulled him out into the crowd and turned to face him.

 

Jinhwan laughed, slightly embarrassed but he watched at the other gently swayed, urging him to join him; soon they were dancing to the music that was so loud it made the picture frames on the wall shake.

 

Jinhwan rolled his body to the beat, June inching closer; suddenly their bodies collided and Jinhwan raised his arm to grab Junes shoulder to hold on to.

 

June came in closer still, their legs intertwining and June placed his hand on the small of Jinhwan’s back.

 

It progressed quickly and their bodies came even closer; their upper bodies moving in and their faces moved in to the point of feeling one another’s breath on their skin.

 

June’s hand pulled Jinhwan in and their lower bodies pressed against one another; Jinhwan felt a rush as he looked up at June who was giving him a hungry look.

 

June bent his knees slightly, and by doing so their hips were about leveled, so when their bodies got closer their hips knocked together; Jinhwan quickly looked down then up again to see June’s downcast gaze transfixed on his face.

 

As they danced, their bodies grinding on each other as they followed the beat Jinhwan’s body was growing hot and tingly from all the places where they were in contact.

 

No one was looking at them, they danced for a while more, June’s hand traveled over Jinhwan’s back; his large hand rested for a bit on his waist, his fingers digging into his t-shirt and skin.

 

June watched Jinhwan as his hand slipped further, Jinhwan could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest as the firm grip moved further down to cup one of his butt cheeks.

 

Jinhwan felt himself gasp as June’s fingers sank into his jeans clad buttocks, remaining there with a firm grip.

 

With their lower bodies pressed together they gazed into each other’s eyes and Jinhwan watched as June leaned in even closer; he bit his lip a little before they met June’s.

 

The kiss was juvenile and sweet; innocent in many ways as June simply pressed his lips to Jinhwan’s.

 

Though Jinhwan had expected something more, he felt the exited rush from inside his body as he wanted to just grab the other to deepen the kiss; his desire must have been communicated because as he leaned away June suddenly grabbed him and pulled him away and turned.

 

Once they were out of the dense crowd June turned to Jinhwan.

 

“Wanna go find somewhere more quiet?” His tone was suggestive and his eyes kept searching Jinhwan’s face for his reply before it had made its way through the other’s mind.

 

Jinhwan simply smiled, a smile which June returned before he grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards a corridor; once they entered it the crowd thinned and they kept moving until they found a door.

 

June grabbed the handle and opened the door to peek inside before he led them in.

 

He closed the door behind them as soon as he had pulled Jinhwan inside; he locked the door before he turned to Jinhwan as he let go of his hand.

 

Jinhwan let his hand fall and he looked up at June with his face downcast in embarrassment.

 

With the door closed the sounds of the party were muffled and distant; they both looked at each other for a long moment.

 

June took a deep breath as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them; when he was a mere inch from Jinhwan he stopped, his breath caressing Jinhwan’s skin and ruffling his hair.

 

Jinhwan remained perfectly still as he waited for the other to make the first move.

 

June didn’t and for a while they simply stood there; Jinhwan kept holding his breath in anticipation.

 

Feeling eager and restless Jinhwan looked up to see June’s suddenly awkward face eyes darting all over.

 

Realizing he might have overestimated the other’s level of comfort with the situation Jinhwan decided to make the first move and he lifted his hand to place it on June’s arm; he let his hand slide up towards the shoulder and behind the man’s neck.

 

Jinhwan stroked June’s nape, his fingers pushing into the soft skin.

 

Jinhwan pulled June’s head down, his hand pushing from behind and tilted his own head back and to the side; he got up on his toes and breathed through his nose as their lips met.

 

June seemed to twitch as their moist lips touched, he took a sharp breath through his nose and blinked several times.

 

Jinhwan found it cute and took his free hand in June’s; their fingers intertwined and June seemed to calm down a little.

 

Jinhwan started to kiss more; sucking on the others’ lips.

 

June moaned; his free hand travelled to the small of Jinhwan’s back like earlier and pulled him in until their bodies were pressed together.

 

Jinhwan smirked as he felt something hard pressing against his hip; so he moved.

 

Jinhwan ground his body in a series of intense, mini body roles, pushing himself against the other.

 

He watched as June bit his lip and groaned deep down in his throat.

 

Suddenly June grabbed him and held him tight to stop him from moving even an inch.

 

Jinhwan gave him a smug smirk.

 

June seemed to take the challenge as he parted his lips and let his slick tongue come and press against Jinhwan’s lips.

 

Pleased Jinhwan let the hot muscle enter his mouth as he brought his own tongue into the dance.

 

As their tongues were occupied June used his other hand to undo the front of Jinhwan’s pants.

 

Clumsily and eagerly he undid the front, pulling the zipper only half-way down before his finger tips teased the top of Jinhwan’s boxer shorts.

 

Jinhwan shuddered as the fingers crept ever closer; they caressed his skin as they made their way down and soon June had one finger on either side of the base of Jinhwan’s half-erect member.

 

Jinhwan felt it throb longingly for stimulation and waited eagerly for June.

 

The other swiftly took hold of Jinhwan’s member, his finger’s running along the shaft towards the tip.

 

Jinhwan shuddered, squirming where he stood.

 

June wrapped his hand around the shaft and with it he gently pulled Jinhwan’s cock out, as he did he stroked the throbbing member in his hand until it was fully erect and Jinhwan was trembling slightly. 

 

Jinhwan's hands were clinging onto the other and he felt the trembles moving up and down his body. 

 

His hands slipped down June's back, keeping them close while his hips kept pulling away from the touch as it became too intense.

 

June moaned with frustration, his other hand obn Jinhwan's body was gripping and yanking at him.

 

Jinhwan opened his eyes to look at June; he took in the flushed cheeks and the sweat appearing on hs brow.

 

Jinhwan's hand traveled along June's back and up towards his chest; Jinhwan's hands gripped through the fabric making June whince in surprise.

 

Laughing internally Jinhwan's hand sowly moved down from the other's chest and over his stomach and down over the hardness in his pants, making the man twitch violently and pull away.

 

Jinhwan wasn't letting him get away; his other hand was on June's back pulling him back as his hand on his crotch moved back up to undo his pants.

 

Swiftly Jinhwan had undone the pants and slipped his hand in to extract the other's hard cock.

 

June groaned as Jinhwan's fingers clutched at his dick, and the other didn't waste any time before he started to gently moves his clutched hand up and down the shaft trying to match the rhythm that June was using on him. 

 

They stopped kissing and instead the room was filled with the sound of their ragged breathing.

 

Their hands moved up and down the other’s shaft, gripping and twisting occasionally as they jerked.

 

Jinhwan opened his eyes again to look at June; whose face was flushed a deep red and pearls of sweat were forming on his forehead.

 

As he watched June suddenly switched tactics and ran the cupped palm of his hand over the head of Jinhwan’s dick, Jinhwan felt his knees buckle slightly and he leaned forward for support against June’s big frame.

 

When Jinhwan peeked at the other’s face moments later to send him a sharp look he saw that the man was smirking broadly.

 

Jinhwan felt the need to show his skill so he let his free hand slip down and he used it to hold June’s ballsack; he massaged them in his hand, rolling them around and playing with it.

 

June groaned loudly and moved his head to an odd angle.

 

Jinhwan took the opportunity to place his thumb over the most sensitive part just under the dick head, and as his finger grazed it June shuddered violently.

 

The heat filling their bodies was close to driving them insane; their desire making them desperate for release as the pulsing sensation of their loins crept up their abdomens and made both men rock their hips.

 

Jinhwan leaned his head on June’s chest; his shirt rustling because of his heavy breathing.

 

They both groaned loudly; hands moving vigorously moving up and down the others’ shaft.

 

Jinhwan felt it building inside and his hand that had been playing with June’s ballsack flew up to grab a hold on June’s shirt for support.

 

His breathing grew ragged and he suddenly came, his load hitting June’s shirt and pants.

 

With the sound of Jinhwan’s breath pitching against his chest, his body going stiff and hand clutching and yanking at his shirt June was also pushed over the edge and grunted through gritted teeth as he came.

 

They were both panting, still leaning close together while they came down.

 

Jinhwan leaned away slightly while still clinging to the other just as he was about to say something there was a series of loud bangs on the door.

 

They both turned to look at it before they looked back at each other.

 

June looked down at their white stained selves and was suddenly distressed about how to deal with the situation.

 

“Hey! Finish up in there!” A voice on the other side called before he followed with a series of loud bangs.

 

“Shit.” June hissed and looked around wildly.

 

He let go of Jinhwan and went over to the dresser where he found what he was looking for; when he returned he had tissues in his hand that he started to wipe them both.

 

Jinhwan chuckled a little as he watched himself get wiped off before he started to redress himself.

 

“Let’s get out of here” Jinhwan took a hold of June’s hand as he was disposing of the tissue.

 

June simply looked at him, he’d been suppressing the stress from the sudden disturbance, but now Jinhwan had brought him to the present again.

 

Jinhwan simply raised his eyebrows at him once before he now grabbed June’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

 

Once the door was opened a guy was standing on the outside talking to a girl; the two seemed pretty drunk as they simply grinned at the two as they passed.

 

Jinhwan pulled June along through the party; he spotted Hanbin and Jiwon chatting happily to some other partygoers, he caught Jiwon’s attention and waved at him which got him a wide grin in return as he then pulled June towards the door to lead them out of the house.

 

Once they escaped the door and made it onto the street Jinhwan slowed and turned to face June who was staring at him.

 

“Let’s go to the beach.” Jinhwan suggested grinning at June.

 

“Yeah” June gave him a weak smile.

 

They walked briskly towards the beach, the only light was from the streetlights along the road and since there was no one in sight they kept holding hands.

 

When they reached the beach a warm breeze came in a surrounded them.

 

They walked just along the line where the waves were coming up the beach until they came to some cliffs and tall rocks, which lead them out of sight of anyone who could happen to pass by.

 

Jinhwan let go of June’s hand and leaned back up against the big rock.

 

June watched him attentively, their only light came from the moon now and the dim shine illuminated Jinhwan’s face making his skin look white.

 

June came closer, the sand sliding away from beneath his feet as he walked; he placed his hand on the wall next to Jinhwan’s head and leaned in close.

 

Jinhwan smiled at him; his hand flew up to touch the side of June’s face.

 

June leaned in further and suddenly the distance was completely closed as he pressed his lips to Jinhwan’s.

 

June’s body was also pressed against Jinhwan, and he didn’t waste any time before he started to grind his hips against the other man.

 

Jinhwan moaned happily and parted his legs so that June’s slipped in between them, his thigh now rubbing against Jinhwan’s groin.

 

Jinhwan reached up and wrapped his arms around June’s neck; he then lowered his body, pressing his groin against June’s leg and rocking his hips slightly while moaning into the kiss.

 

June groaned, he reached out for Jinhwan; laying his hands on the other’s chest June moved them along Jinhwan’s sides and over his hips before he slipped them behind and slowly moved down from his lower back.

 

For a moment the man hesitated so Jinhwan let one arm down to grab June’s hand and dragged it down to where it rested on his butt cheek.

 

June’s eyes were wide open as he watched Jinhwan’s reaction; he sank his fingers into the fabric and he felt the muscle tighten slightly as he gripped.

 

June felt the excitement tingling through his body as he groped the other’s ass and with Jinhwan’s hardening member grinding on his thigh.

 

He could feel his own cock tingling as it was rubbing against Jinhwan; with the man thrusting his lower body to rub off on him.

 

Jinhwan broke the kiss, instead he pressed his lips to June’s chin and started kissing his way down to June’s neck; he parted his lips over the skin and sucked it into his mouth.

 

June groaned, his skin felt slick while the other was sucking on him.

 

June’s fingers crept closer in on the centre, when he was between the buttcheeks he pressed a single finger in and Jinhwan twitched violently.

 

“What?” June stopped, pulling away slightly.

 

Jinhwan detached himself from the other’s neck and said in a whispery voice “Not here.” As he looked up at the other.

 

“OK” June whispered pulled his hand back to bring it up to Jinhwan’s face and creasing his cheek gently.

 

Jinhwan took a few heavy breaths and they both search the others face; June kept stroking his cheek with his thumb before he hooked his other fingers in and pulled Jinhwan into a kiss.

 

Jinhwan parted his lips as he came in close and he also grabbed onto June.

 

Their tongues met on the way and started dancing together, hot and slick.

 

Jinhwan groaned and leaned into June who again wrapped his arms around Jinhwan and pulled him close.

 

June pushed Jinhwan up against the rock behind him, holding onto him so that he could lift him up.

 

June pushed his groin against Jinhwan, he moaned as he rocked his hips and as he did he forced his thigh hard against the other, receiving a moan from Jinhwan.

 

Their movements became erratic as the temperature inside rose and the excitement was building, sending electric flashes through both their bodies as they came closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Jinhwnan moaned deeply as he felt the heat increase in his loins he started to rock his hips desperately, his fingers digging into June as he pulled himself onto him to get as much friction as possible as he came with a stifled yelp, soiling his underwear.

 

When Jinhwan increased his speed it worked it's magic on June as well, he ground his groin on Jinhwan with a series of low grunts as he also came.

 

“Shit” Jinhwan hissed under his breath as the sticky sensation replaced the high of the orgasm.

 

June chuckled through heavy breaths, he let Jinhwan down so that he could stand on his own.

 

Jinhwan leaned back against the rock for support and looked at June who was trying to regain control of his breathing.

 

“I can't believe we dryhumped on the beach” Jinhwan exclaimed, which made June laugh.

 

“This is probably really rude to say, but you don't look like you wouldn't be used to non traditional locations” June said casually, the corner of his mouth twitching as if trying to withhold a smile.

 

“You're right. That is really rude!” Jinhwan snarled, he turned and started to walk away.

 

June felt a bit flustered as he followed him back up the beach; Jinhwan headed straight for the sidewalk and didn't look back to see if the other was following him.

 

“Hey, wait up. I didn't mean that, that's a bad thing!” June said a little desperate sounding as he followed Jinhwan onto the sidewalk where the other headed for a bench.

 

“Do you often get told that you say rude things to people?” Jinhwan snorted as he sat down to take his shoes off so that he could empty them of sand.

 

June joined him on the bench and after a little while he, with his eyes on the ground, said “Yeah, all the time... it's not like I want to be rude, I just naturally say stuff like that and then I come off as rude to others...” June seemed a little down, with his head hanging and his voice draped in sadness as he kept his eyes locked on his own shoes.

 

Jinhwan could feel a slight sense of pity for the other as he looked at him; He sighed and put his shoes back on.

 

“It's fine, I know other people like that as well... now that I know I won't get offended easily.” Jinhwan told the other cheerfully as he patted him heavily on the shoulder.

 

June glanced up at him as if asking him if he was telling the thruth.

 

“Really!” Jinhwan beamed at him, flashing a friendly smile.

 

June's eyes widened slightly before he averted his gaze and when Jinhwan looked closely at what little he could see of June's face he could see that he was blushing a deep red.

 

Jinhwan was just about to comment on it when they were interrupted by a familiar voice yelling “Hey!” really loudly into the silent night.

 

Jiwon was loud as usual, staggering towards them with Hanbin leaning on him.

 

“There you are!” Jiwon blabbered as the two came closer.

 

“Party over?” Jinhwan asked casually, taking in the state of his two friends.

 

“Nah, but Hanbin fell asleep so I figured we'd call it a night.” Jiwon seemed to be unable to focus his eyes on Jinhwan.

 

“I'd better help them.” Jinhwan looked over at June who was also watching the other two men.

 

“Yeah...” he smirked a little “need some help?” he asked as he continued to watch just as Hanbin slipped slightly and almost fell over.

 

“Nah, I'm pretty sober now so...” Jinhwan got to his feet.

 

“Hey, I don't have work tomorrow... we could, I dunno, hang out all day or something...” June suggested, he watched Jinhwan's reaction closely.

 

“sure, but I don't think I can make it until, like, the afternoon or something...” Jinhwan looked at his two friends to June, who was inching closer to the edge of the bench in anticipation of his answer.

 

“Then how about we meet here at like two pm?” June suggested with a hopeful look on his face.

 

“Sure, sounds good.” Jinhwan replied as he grabbed hold of Hanbin's arm and pulled it over his shoulder to help support him.

 

“See you. Good night.” Jinhwan smiled at June who seemed very happy and stood up to say good bye to them.

 

As they walked away Jinhwan turned his head and he could see June standing there still in the corner of his eye.

 

As they got further and further away and closer to home, Jinhwan was able to think about what had happened today; he blushed as he recalled the dry humping session they'd just had.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Jiwon noted aloud as he looked over Hanbin's head to see the others' face.

 

“Shut up” Jinhwan snarled.

 

After returning home Jinhwan helped put a barely conscious Hanbin into bed before he wandered off to get ready for bed himself.

 

After all that Jinhwan crawled into bed, his eyelids heavy and he wondered what could happen tomorrow; as he was thinking about it he fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jinhwan made his way down the sidewalk next to the beach where he'd walked with Jiwon and Hanbin the night before.

 

He spotted June leaning against a lamp post next to the stairs leading down to the beach.

 

When June spotted him he smiled and gave him a little wave as he pushed out from the lamp post and came towards him to meet him.

 

“Hey” He breathed in that low husky voice and Jinhwan felt it tickle his spine.

 

Jinhwan smiled back at him and they started wandering.

 

“Anything you wanna do? Or see?” June asked casually.

 

“Well I do have... something in mind...” Jinhwan gave him a suggestive sideways glance as he tilted his head slightly.

 

June stared at him for a moment before he answered, obviously flustered as he said “O-Okay” and then started leading Jinhwan down a side road.

 

They arrived in a common looking neighborhood, and June lead him to a house a bit down the road where he pulled his keys out of his pocket and stuck one in the door before he opened it.

 

Jinhwan followed him inside and stopped to take off his shoes before he asked “Your place?” while looking around and what he could see from where he stood.

 

“I'm renting it with friends but none of them are here now, and won't be back until the end of the week either.” June said as he took of his own shoes.

 

“Seems nice.” June mumbled as he took a few steps inside.

 

“My rooms this way” He pointed up the stairs and just to the left.

 

Jinhwan let June lead the way as they walked up, and June lead him left at the top of the stairs.

 

There were many rooms upstairs and they walked down the hall a bit and June opened a door on his right and stepped aside to let Jinhwan enter first.

 

It was a nice looking room, with a decent size bed and a few posters on the walls; the most eye catching one being a large Michael Jackson poster on the wall facing the door.

 

“Sit where ever.” June gestured about the room.

 

“Thanks” Jinhwan said and walked over to the bed.

 

“Want anything to drink?” June cleared his throat and looked a bit uncertain about what to do next.

 

Jinhwan stifled a laugh as he got back onto his feet and walked over and reached out to take June's arm; he then lead the other man to the bed and sat him down, then he put one knee on the bed before he went on to straddle the others' lap.

 

Jinhwan smirked at him as he saw the other looking rather flustered; he reached up and caressed the side of June's face.

 

June reached up and placed his hands on Jinhwan's waist, he let his hands slide up and down a few times, feeling the fabric being pulled up and as his bare hands touched the others' skin he slipped his hands underneath Jinhwan's t-shirt.

 

Jinhwan chortled and raised his arms as June lifted his hands, traveling along the others' body, pulling his shirt up over his head.

 

June took his time to look at Jinhwan's body, as he hadn't yet had the opportunity to do so; he let his hands come back to the top of Jinhwan's shoulders, he caressed his neck with his fingers tracing along the edge of the collarbone.

 

June watched the others' chest rise and fall with his breathing, and as he let his hand slide over the other man's chest he felt him gasp slightly.

 

June felt like he was glaring at Jinhwan's nipples, so he gave into temptation and slid his hand over it while watching the man's reaction closely.

 

Jinhwan gasped a little as the hand passed his nipple, and he watched as June licked his lip before he brought his fingers into play and started working the still soft nipple until it became a perky hard bud.

 

Jinhwan groaned as June's fingers played with his now stiff nipple; squeezing it between his fingers June was indeed enjoying himself.

 

“Hey, don't just play with my nipple!” Jinhwan demanded feeling the tingle spread to different locations on his body.

 

June chortled “Impatient?” cocking an eyebrow up at the other.

 

“Yes.” Jinhwan snorted determinedly and suddenly he pushed himself down and off of June's lap taking the other by surprise.

 

Jinhwan stood before him, now that he was taller he leaned down and pressed his lips to June who returned the sweet smooch.

 

Jinhwan kept on kissing him, his hands fell onto the others' shoulders as he sucked and kissed on June who felt a bit overwhelmed by his determination.

 

Jinhwan, once satisfied with the kisses, gave June's lower lip a final, long suck before he pulled back and went down onto his knees.

 

Dumbfounded, June watched Jinhwan's actions as if watching something else entirely and was taken aback when Jinhwan suddenly grabbed his thighs right above the knee and pulled his knees apart.

 

June gulped and leaned back slightly while grabbing the sheets on his bed.

 

Jinhwan looked up at him and gave him a triumphant look as he slipped his hands up June's legs.

 

June looked down at Jinhwan's hands, he shuddered as they steadily moved up his body and towards his now throbbing groin.

 

Jinhwan swiftly reached his destination and touched a few fingers to the protruding bump in June's pants.

 

June shivered a little and took a hurried gasp for air as Jinhwan used his hands to quickly undo June's pants; he then grabbed the hem of the pants and yanked down, pulling June's underwear with it.

 

June obediently lifted himself up from the bed to let Jinhwan remove his pants, and Jinhwan wasn't going to stop at just pulling them down past June's knees he decided to go ahead and remove them completely.

 

June gulped as he looked down at his half-erect dick that was now exposed.

 

Jinhwan also looked at the dick now at face level as he returned his hands to this location.

 

June watched intensely as Jinhwan's fingers came closer and closer to his groin and he looked at Jinhwan's face to find the man looking at him as if checking his reactions.

 

June gulped, the look in Jinhwan's eyes was so intense as if he wanted to eat him up.

 

June shuddered as he kept watching Jinhwan who then proceeded to lick his lips slowly as if preparing to eat a delicious snack, and as he watched the other man leaned forward and parted his lips slightly to take the very tip of his cock in his mouth.

 

The moment Jinhwan's lips touched his cock head June felt a jolt of excitement rush up his body, he inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

 

Jinhwan suppressed a chortle as he kept an eye on June's reactions.

 

He leaned in closer, letting the cock head slip snugly past his lips and into his mouth; the action made June shudder, his legs trembling and abdomen twitching.

 

Jinhwan let his other hand come up and he slipped it around the hilt and he brought his hand towards his mouth along the length of the hard member.

 

June groaned loudly and clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise.

 

Jinhwan felt very pleased as he started to bob his head up and down, letting June's cock slide in and almost let the tip slip from his lips but he parted his lips and let his tongue follow the length along the string and at the most sensitive spot under the head.

 

June's entire body shook violently, and he was breathing heavily and he tossed his head back as the wave of intense pleasure washed over him from the tip of Jinhwan's wet muscle.

 

June bit his hand, but he didn't feel much pain as it was swallowed by another wave of pleasure that made the fire in his loins burn even hotter and he felt it as it rose through his body, bringing him to the point of no return as Jinhwan's hands started to jerk that of the shaft which he couldn't take into his mouth.

 

June ripped his hand from his mouth and it grazed Jinhwan's head as it flew down to grab the bed sheets; he thrust his hips and came in Jinhwan's mouth.

 

Jinhwan withdrew, letting the pulsating cock slip off of his lips and he looked around and saw the tissue box standing on bedside table: he grabbed a handful and let the liquid in his mouth spill into the wad.

 

June was breathing heavily, his body felt limp and hot; he fell back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

 

Jinhwan spat discreetly into the tissues before he tossed it in the bin; he got to his feet but rose only half-way as he descended upon the man that lay limply on the bed.

 

He crawled on top of him, keeping himself elevated above June's body as he came closer and closer to his face.

 

June was still breathing heavily as Jinhwan appeared within his line of vision.

 

June laughed weakly as Jinhwan hovered over him; Jinhwan sat up and grabbed June's shirt and yanked it up to get it off.

 

June glanced down at Jinhwan's groin, where he was sporting an impressive hard-on pressing against his pants.

 

Without hesitating June reached up and placed his hand on Jinhwan's crotch; he watched gleefully as the other contracted violently around this point.

 

June let his fingers spread wide on either side of the dick outlined in Jinhwan's pants and rubbed his hand up and down against the fabric.

 

Jinhwan shuddered and bit his lip. His entire body was trembling and he crouched forward and leaned his head on June's shoulder.

 

June quickly brought his other hand in and started on Jinhwan's pants, undoing them swiftly and pulling them down to expose the other's soaked underwear.

 

Jinhwan blushed, since his head was buried into June's chest he could see his own loins and saw his stained underwear and watched as June's hands found their way down his underwear to slip them off and expose his erect cock.

 

Jinhwan watched as his excitement made his cock ooze pre-cum, and he couldn't tear his gaze away as he saw it leak down onto June's exposed skin.

 

Jinhwan took several deep breaths as June's hand clasped around his shaft and started to slide up and down the length; pulling the foreskin back and forth over his bulging cock head.

 

Jinhwan started to rock his hips, thrusing into June's hand.

 

June could feel the tingøing of Jinhwan's breath on his shoulder.

 

June let his other hand slide down to cup Jinhwan's ball-sack in a soft grip as he played with the testees in the palm of his hand making Jinhwan whimper slightly.

 

June then hesitated for a second, his mind was racing and he made a swift decision when he let his finger slip even further down to where Jinhwan's puckered hole was; but as his finger came close they bumped into something hard that seemed to be in the way.

 

He wondered for a second, letting his finger explore the object; it was rubbery and both slick and rough at the same time.

 

“Wait did you...?” June gasped in a low voice as he got an idea as to what the hindrance may be.

 

“You prepped yourself?!” June asked in awe.

 

“Of course!” Jinhwan wheezed against June's chest.

 

June let his hand play with the toy in Jinhwan's ass, he tugged on it a little to see how much of a reaction he would get; and he wasn't disappointed when Jinhwan yelped, but his face remained hidden, much to June's displeasure.

 

“Hold on.” June whispered and got up, and now it was his turn to get down on his knees in front of Jinhwan who lay on the bed with his knees propped up and his toyed with butt exposed.

 

Jinhwan didn't know what June was planning so he lifted his head to see June studying him closely; feeling embarrassed Jinhwan closed his legs and placed his feet to hide his butt.

 

“Hey...” June growled, making Jinhwan turn his knees to the side so that he could see his face.

 

June wrapped his hands around Jinhwan's ankles, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his leg; he looked up at Jinhwan's face and saw that the others' eyes were following his every move.

 

June kissed his way up to the knee and followed the angle down to the outer thigh, he sucked on the softer meat, and made his way towards Jinhwan's hip.

 

Jinhwan shuddered as June came closer, he swallowed hard as he watched June coming closer and closer; as June pressed his lips to Jinhwan's protruding hip bone he let out a small gasp as the sensation became a hot ember on his skin.

 

June shifted Jinhwan's legs around and now had one leg on each side of his head, he leaned in a pressed his lips to the inner thigh before he sucked and parted his lips to bite down on the soft flesh.

 

Jinhwan's body twitched and his lower back arched off the bed; June grabbed a hold on Jinhwan's body and held him in place as he made his way towards the twitching and leaking cock in his sight.

 

Jinhwan's breath became desperate as he felt June coming closer and closer, the anticipation made him wriggle around impatiently as he felt the hot, wet sensation of June's kisses on his thigh.

 

June looked up at Jinhwan before he leaned out and hovered over the erect dick for a few seconds; he parted his lips against the tip and let the head slip past them and into his mouth.

 

Jinhwan let out a shuddering sigh and his whole body twitched.

 

June pulled back and let the tip slip out and rest on his lips before he took it into his mouth again, pressing and moving his tongue from side to side against the most sensitive part.

 

Jinhwan's hips pushed into the air, lifting off the bed as he gripped the sheets with clenched fists while he tried to stifle his voice he let out a ragged gasp.

 

June freed up one hand in order to grasp the shaft; with a firm grip around the base he moved his closed hand up the length of the hard rod until he almost hit himself before bringing it back down to the base again.

 

Jinhwan's body was tingling, heat spreading all over, and a desperation originating in his loins as he wanted to thrust his hips.

 

“No, I don't want to cum yet” He groaned aloud, squirming a little as he said it.

 

“What? It's not like we're in a hurry...” June slipped off Jinhwan's dick, letting his hand massage the hard member from root to tip as he waited for the others' response.

 

“But... I... so carefully...” Jinhwan groaned between waves of pleasure.

 

“Oh, this?” June hitched his finger onto the toy pocking out of Jinhwan's ass; he took it between his fingers and yanked at it a little, it was a little stuck but he managed to dislodge it ever so slightly.

 

He watched Jinhwans' breath hitch in his throat as he started to push it back in again.

 

He started to rhythmically pull the toy out in order to thrust it back in; all the while Jinhwan was trembling and breathing heavily.

 

“Take it out already!” Jinhwan suddenly exclaimed while covering most of his face except his mouth.

 

June chortled, but did as the other asked and pulled the toy out; Jinhwans' body trembled as the toy came out of him, and once it was out his hole kept twitching.

 

Jinhwan let a shuddering breath escape him as he held his feet in position so that June could easily see his pink and tender opening.

 

June gulped and he felt the heat pulsating in his loins becoming more and more intense as his mind wandered ahead of him.

 

June crawled up over Jinhwan again, he let his gaze wander over the others' body; taking in his flushed skin and heaving chest.

 

He reached over Jinhwan's head and grabbed a pillow before he brought it down, and made to place it under Jinhwan's bottom; with his butt now raised into the air Jinhwan felt eager about the continuation.

 

June leaned away and opened the drawer in his night stand where he retracted a tube and a box of condoms.

 

“Prepared I see...” Jinhwan smirked a little while watching June's actions.

 

June felt a bit bothered by it, but since things were as they were he let it slide as he quickly slipped a condom onto his own cock and took a good amount of lube which he smeared onto himself and onto Jinhwan before he grabbed his stiff rod and held it against the twitching bud.

 

Jinhwan's body froze for a moment in anticipation, but June quickly let his free hand up to caress the side of his face and reminded him to breath; and as Jinhwan took a big gasp for air June pushed into him.

 

Jinhwan groaned as June entered him, his cock filling up the recently lonely space.

 

As soon as he was buried deep inside him, June froze and leaned down to kiss Jinhwan who wrapped an arm over his shoulders.

 

Jinhwan broke the kiss, but remained close as he breathlessly hissed “Move” against June's lips.

 

Feeling a great rush June moved his hips; pulling out and thrusting back in, his body moving along with the increasing pleasure and desperate need.

 

As June kept plunging into him Jinhwan felt the pleasure of every thrust as the hard cock smoothly went deep inside of him.

 

June kissed Jinhwan's lips, then both his cheeks before he straightened his back and grabbed onto the man's legs and started thrusting vigorously into him; making Jinhwan lose control of his voice and he started to moan and groan loudly with every thrust of June's hips.

 

From his position June could see Jinhwan's dick flopping around on his stomach; it was splattering pre-cum all over his lower-abdomen, he quickly looked up at Jinhwan who had his eyes closed and his mouth open taking ragged breaths, before he grabbed a hold of his cock and started rubbing the shaft, letting his hand clasp around the head.

 

Jinhwan's lower back arched off the pillow and the bed as he grabbed the sheets gasping soundlessly with his mouth wide open and his body shaking violently.

 

June felt the tingling spreading all over his body, everything was hot and he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to.

 

Jinhwan felt the rush of desperate desire spreading from his nether regions and up his body as it screamed for release.

 

June's pace never slowed and as he ached to cum he kept it going, ramming his dick into the other man filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin and their rapid and ragged breaths.

 

Jinhwan moaned rapidly several times, his abdominal muscles visibly tightening as he shot his load onto himself; with Jinhwan's muscles squeezing him June was unable to restrain himself and also came with a low grunt, his fingers digging into Jinhwans' skin.

 

As they both came down form their orgasm they were panting heavily and June pulled out so that he could lie down next to Jinhwan.

 

June watched the other; his face and chest flushed and breathing heavily; he reached up to touch and watched as Jinhwan twitched when his fingers came into contact with his skin.

 

Jinhwan forced his eyes open to look at June; taking in his sweaty brow and tender looking eyes.

 

June blinked slowly at him like a cat and reached for Jinhwan's face to caress his cheek with his thumb.

 

Jinhwan took a slow breath and was about to open his mouth when his phone chimed loudly from his pants.

 

“Shit” he hissed under his breath, and tried and failed to get up.

 

June smirked at him before he got up and reached down and retrieved the phone and handed it to Jinhwan with a small chuckle.

 

The other gave him a look telling him not to make fun of him before his eyes fell on the screen.

 

“Just a text” he said in a low voice and opened it to read it; for a moment Jinhwan simply stared at the screen in disbelief.

 

“What?” June piped up, while doing his best to not see nosy.

 

“That lying...” Jinhwan hissed before he lay back down and let the phone slip from his hand and onto the mattress.

 

“Did something happen?” June propped himself up on his elbow to look at Jinhwan who was staring at the ceiling.

 

“It was my friend, he said he got a call and we have to head back in the morning, something about a mix up...” Jinhwan felt the annoyance gnawing at him in the back of his mind.

 

“I was so sure we'd all cleared everything from our schedule to come here!” He exclaimed in annoyance and somehow managed to sit upright.

 

“So you have to leave?” June asked, clearly disappointed, making Jinhwan look at him with a sting in his chest.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” he grumbled and looked away with his head hanging low.

 

“We'll you know where I am...” June sat up and joined him, placing an arm around his shoulder, the mood completely spoiled.

 

Jinhwan chortled and smiled a little before he let out a deep sigh and leaned down to grab his clothes.

 

“I'll take you” June said abruptly and got up and started to get dressed as well.

 

“I can go back by myself... I'm not a girl” Jinhwan squinted at him, but June smirked back.

 

“It's the polite thing to do... and your knees might give out.” Junes' smirk widened and Jinhwan felt himself blush.

 

As they walked back to the house Jinhwan was staying in, the two held an ongoing conversation about this and that, even breaching deep subject and Jinhwan kept the pace slow so that the chat could last longer; in fact they found a bench near the house and sat there for at least three hours before Jinhwan no longer could tell Hanbin he'd be there soon.

 

With a heavy heart Jinhwan said good bye to June on the porch, the smile that June left him with was somber and Jinhwan felt a sting in his chest.

 

Jinhwan wanted to yell at his friends for not being able to hold their end of the agreement, but after hearing the full reason he couldn't really be mad; apparently someone at Hanbin's workplace had lost both their parents in a car crash and, like the three of them, most of the others had also left for vacation and Hanbin was the only one close enough to be at work on time the next day.

 

“I'm sorry, hyung!” Hanbin begged and hugged Jinhwan awkwardly.

 

“It's fine.” Jinhwan reassured him as he tried to pry the younger off himself.

 

“I can go visit my parents or just relax at home” Jinhwan told the other to make him stop pestering him, which frankly, was more annoying than if he hadn't been apologetic at all.

 

“School starts back up in a few weeks time as well, I'm in no rush” Jinhwan sighed and looked out the window at the scenery passing rapidly by the window.

 

***

 

A few weeks later and Jinhwan found Hanbin and Jiwon sitting on a bench outside in the shade, the campus was bustling with new students and Jinhwan felt small again, he glared at all the youngsters that towered over the crowd.

 

“Hey, maybe there's some nice, fresh meat in the crowd?” Hanbin suggested to Jinhwan who sat down on the bench with an annoyed sigh.

 

“Nothing wrong with checking out the perimiter and having a taste.” Jiwon chimed in, giving Jinhwan a meaningful look.

 

“You know what... I don't want to just hook up anymore... I want something more meaningful...” Jinhwan sighed.

 

“Sounds like I came at the right time then.” A dark voice suddenly said from behind making all three men turn their heads.

 

June smirked at Jinhwan where he stood with his bag hanging over his shoulder and looking right at home.

 

“Wait, you're a student here?!” Jinhwan exclaimed grabbing the backrest and glaring at June.

 

“As of last week.” Junes' smirk widened as he said it.

 

“Why didn't you say anything?!” Jinhwan asked loudly.

 

“You never told me either that you went here” June gestured to the surroundings.

 

Jinhwan gaped at him in silent realization.

 

“How about we grab a bite.” June suggested and smiled happily at him.

 

“Yes.” Jinhwan exclaimed without hesitation; his eagerness making everyone else smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My laptop is being a pain and won't start up properly these days. 
> 
> I hope everyone's satisfied with this, if not tell me in the comments or if something's off or weird or whatever just tell me.
> 
> Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEyyyyyyy! :P I hope you've enjoyed this looong fic, and yes, there will be more.... it's just that I had more but the laptop I was writing on was knocked out of my lap and it basically died, so I lost like 2000 words of this fic that I had to rewrite, so sorry if the last part is a bit odd here. I can't promise anything about when the next part will be out.


End file.
